earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
RayquazaXD 99
RayquazaXD_99, ''legitimate king of ''Greenland and viceroy of the Philippines, also named Rayquaza the change layers, or simply Ray, is the actual president of Nova Catalunya (New Catalonia in english). History before Phillipines RayquazaXD_99 was born in somewhere of Catalonia, during the GUI dictatorship. Because of that dictatorship, he emigrated to Eastern Europe, principally Ukraine and Russia, where he survived thanks to his thefts. Ray couldn't communicate with anyone because he only knows catalan and a little bit of spanish, but his situation change when he meets a man called NSaurio. As Viceroy of the Phillipines NSaurio, ''who spoke spanish, gave to Ray the opportunity of found a town in ''Phillipines, and with that he would be the viceroy of the islands. Rayquaza, who wanted power and made his name famous, accepted without thinking two times. In Phillipines, he found a town called Baguio. One important thing here, is that the player ByIbox steal some of the belongings of Rayquaza, fact that made him hate the basques. In the Phillipine War of Independence ''Main Article: [[Phillipine War of Independence|'Phillipine War of Independence]]'' Despite being the viceroy of the '''''Pillipines, Rayquaza started to see that Spain didn't care about the islands and didn't give to them enough autonomy, and the cities of the Capitol didn't give him sufficient resources to mantain the islands. This, with the persuasion of [[Japan|''Japan]], mades that Ray proclaim the Independence of the Spanish Empire, despite have everything against. 'NSaurio 'deal with Ray and they sign the Pact of Ng-Ná-Biato, that give more autonomy and resources to the Phillipines and give them the posibility of be independent if 'Euskadi' rejoin Spain. The Treason 'Japan' wasn't happy with the actual situation of the Phillipines. They wanted more control and power of the Pacific Ocean, and they knew that Baguio was the key for that. Taking advantage of the fury of Ray because Spain dind't meet the conditions of the Pact of Ng-Ná-Biato, the japaneses persuade Rayquaza to join the Japanese Empire, promising wealth and power. Ray accepted the union, and with that, started a war between Spain and Japan for the control of the Phillipine Islands. The two armies made a massive genocide against the natives of the islands, and they burned some forests. This actions were two of the worst crimes against the humanity. With any army in the power of Ray, with the japanese taking all the control of Baguio, and knowing that if Spain win the war they will demand his head, he made a very difficult decision. The exile. Exile in Greenland With the spanish forces near Baguio, Ray gave the city to the japanese and board in direction to Greenland, abandoning the phillipines that believed that with Ray they will win the independence.The islands were distributed between Spain and Japan. After some days of travel, Rayquaza arrived to Greenland and found a town, Qaanaaq. He thought that would be imposible that the spanishs travel to that island, so he thought he will be insurance. Then, he proclaimed the state of Greenland, but in the reality was a Phillipine state in the exile. He also found a terrorist group for kill people and expand terror. He killed more than 10 defenseless people. Also, he made some outposts in Svalbard and the Kerguelen Islands. The fall of Greenland and the creation of Nova Catalunya With practically any recognition, a disastrous economy, and the difficult climatological condition, the state of Greenland falled easily. Nevertheless, Ray found two catalan exiliates of the 'follonero' dictatorship. Then, Ray had the idea of go to his outpost in the Kerguelen Islands, the tripulation disembark in the biggest island and then, Ray named that island as Nova Catalunya (New Catalonia in english). He found a new community of catalans that didn't recognize the fascist government of follonero in 'Catalonia. Also, Rayquaza made peaces with ''Spain' and with the Basque Country, entering Nova Catalunya in the Spanish Empire with autonomity. Category:Players